The Princess and Her Prince part 1
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: Serena is upset after Dariens breakup. But someone is watching her and soon the Moon Princess may be no more. her sailor scouts, will they be able to help? And something mysterious Diamond put withen Serenas body when they kissed REVISING IS DONE YEAH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Bad Breakup

**A/N I am revising this story chapter 1 revised**

Serena walked along side Reye. "Reye what do you want to do with your life?" Serena asked after a long walk of silence.

"Well i would like to be a singer, an actress,a writer, and well just get married and settle down it's silly i know." Reye replied quickly. "Why do you ask Serena?" Reye questioned.

"Oh no reason well Reye heres my stop i'll meet you at Darien's right?" Serena asked as she stopped and looked at her. Reye only nodded and walked off.

Serena slowly walked to her front door and stopped, its hard to not have a family; like her brother, mom, and dad. They had died in a terrible car crash. So she was alone except for her friends and Darien. But its hard to work at the crown arcade, do school work, and be sailor moon/moon princess at the same time. She was at least almost out of twelth grade then college.

So Serena unlocked her front door and walked in. She slowely walked up into her bedroom and threw her backpack down on the ground. She then jumped unto her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello Serena here." Serena said as she ansewed the phone

"Hey Serena it's me Darien." Darien said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Darien, what's up?" Serena asked

"Hey are you still coming over around four today?" Darien asked his voice full of worry.

"Yep why?" Serena asked, as she picked up the picture of her and Darien.

"No reason just making sure see you then bye." with that Darien hung up.

Serena placed the phone back on the charger and got dressed

MeanWhile

He sat upon his throne as he watched her walk down to her boyfriends house. He thought she was the most beautiful of all the young women in the world. But soon he would make her his.

" Topaz I want you to keep a close eye on her little boytoy, do you understand me." He said.

Topaz nodded and walked to the window that overlooked the girl's boyfriends apartment. He outstretched his leg and it went through.

"Oh and Topaz..." The prince paused

"Yes your highness?" Topaz asked

"Keep an eye on my princess do you understand? Because if anything happens to her I will send you to the death chamber." He said fiercly

"Yes my lord." Topaz said trembeling in fear.

With that the prince turned his head and waved his hand for Topaz to leave and with that he did.

The prince looked over to a purple crystal that showed her. He soon would make her his own...his princess Serena

* * *

Serena made it to Darien's apartment. Darien slowely walked over to the love of his life and wrapped his arms aroung her petite waist. Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was early for once about half an hour early. So Darien moved her head closer as well as serena and before they knew it their lips locked. Serena always liked being early to be with Darien so she tell him stuff and as well get the don't-worry kiss from him. 

"Darien." Serena said between a kiss,

"Yeah." Darien replied breaking the kiss. He could see in her eyes that there was concern.

But befor she could ask her question eight preepy girls walked in.

There was Amy, Reye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Amara, Michelle,and Trista.

"Look the princess and her prince in each others arms." Mina said laughing as well as Serena and Darien let go of each other.

Everyone started to laugh

Soon everyone was settled for a scout meeting. Amy stat beside Trista who sat across from Reye and Mina and Reye and Mina sat by Amara.On the other side of Reye was Michelle who sat on the other side of Mina and at the edge of the table sat Darien. But this time Serena sat by Amara instead of Darien. Everyone was shocked. But as everyone talked about maybe there being a new enemy, Darien was thinking he was having this dream everynight about him and Serena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&DREAM&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh Darien we are finally getting married." Serena said as she carried her wedding flowers that were red roses.

"Oh Serena I am all yours now and forever." Darien replyed smiling at his soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh Darien."Serena said as she bent up and Darien bent down to kiss. But right before they did the ground shattered and there Princess Serena stood her hands folded in prayer. But she looked torwards Darien as a yellow light shattered everything.

"No Serena!" Darien yelled as he watched his beloved die.

"Prince Darien stay away from Princess Serena or she will die." A voice said to Darien

"How do I know your lying, this is all a lie, I am Prince Darien no one can tell me to stay away from the one I love." Darien yelled face full of anger.

"Prince I have seen the future, and if you stay with the princess she will die as will the world!" the voice said answering Darien's question.

Then Darien looked to see Serena, she was on top of ruble. Her one golden hair was now drenched in her blood, as well was her white gown.

Then her eyes shot open, "DARIEN!"

And that was the end were Darien woke up. He now knew what to do, break up with Serena.

He could here her laughter as he finished his train of thought. He smiled and looked at her and motioned her to meet him in his room. She turned her head got up and removed herself to his bedroom.

He meet her in there and shut and looked the door.

"Serena we need to talk. But first I want you to know I care a lot about you." Darien said.

Serena smiled and replied, "I care a lot about you to but anyway, about what Muffin?"

Darien sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Before I say anything I want one last kiss." Darien said as he flashed her a weak smile.

Serena thought about the words he just used _'Last kiss what.'_ But she did what he asked and gave him a warm tender kiss. It lasted for about a couple seconds, ok maybe a minute.

"Serena I'm sorry but I don't want to see you anymore I don't even what to see your face ever again." Darien said turning his back to Serena.

Serena just stood there what is he doing. "Dari."

He broke her words off with a glare.

Outside the door the scouts listened to the arguement that was going on in Darien's room.

Serena stood there when he spoke again,"SERENA LEAVE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I NEVER LOVED YOU GO! GO AS FAR AS YOUR LITTLE LEGS CAN TAKEYOU! I HATE YOU!" Darien yelled to her.

Serena stood there tears welling up in her eyes. Darien looked at her he just broke her heart. "But Darien.."

"NO SERENA JUST GET OUT OF MY PLACE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME NOW LEAVE!" with that serena broke down and sobbed. She unlocked his door and bolted past the scouts to Darien's front door, grabbed her stuff and left. Without saying goodbye she ran torwards her home.

She opened her front door and ran to her room where there she lied on her bed as the sailor scouts walked into her room. Amara was the one who ran up to Serena and hugged her. Serena cried onto her best friends shoulder. The scouts just joined in a group hug. There they would help there princess. But Amara hugged her tight as Serena did to Amara.

* * *

"Good her boyfriend broke up with her now i will get her."He laughed as he saw, her laughing with her friends but still tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Captured

A/n sorry about the mistakes i'll make sure this is better and yes this is kinda like the second season please no flames

* * *

"How was it Darien would do this to me. I loved him so much. I wanted to marry him and have a family. We were made for each other." Serena said crying into Amara's shoulder. Her friends just looked at each other. While Amara comforted Serena, the scouts went down to the kitchen to talk. 

"Poor Serena, I think we should kick Darien's butt!" Reye said as she slammed her fist down on the kitchen table.

"I think we should trash his apartment." Lita said her arms crossed.

"How about we tie him down to railroad tracks." Mina replied with an evil grin.

The scouts just stared at Mina. "Anyway our poor princess is devestated we should do something." Michelle replied. The scouts could see how bad Serena looked.

During the fight the scouts could hear them. They were screaming and shouting.

"Anyway we should do someting to Darien for hurting Serena, but not tie him to a railroad track... Mina what were you thinking about when you said that?" Amara said walking in.

"Well I was thinking of Buggs Bunny haha." Mina said, she immediantly stopped laughing as the scouts rolled thier eyes.

The scouts debated on what to do as there princess slept.

* * *

Darien lied on his floor looking at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He lied there thinking about his and Serena's fight.

* * *

_He led her to his bedroom and shut and locked the door. She looked at him in confusion. He looked mad and upset at the same time. "Serena we need to talk..." Darien said as he leaned against the door. She looked at him, why was he acting so strange just half an hour ago they were fine. _

_"About what Dar..."Serena asked confused._

_"First I want you to kiss me one last time." He said as he turned torwards her._

_Serena stood there yet again confused as hell. 'what is he talking about last time.' She thought but shook it off as Darien's soft red lips brushed against hers. Finally when the kiss broke Darien turned around._

_"Serena I think it's time we should see new people." Darien said hoping this would be easy._

_"Darien I don't get it we were.."She was broken off by Darien's glare._

_"SERENA DON'T YOU GET IT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Darien yelled._

_"But Darien why are you doing this, I mean..." before she could finish he slapped her._

_"SERENA JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME OK I'M TELLING YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Darien yelled once more. _

_There she stood holding her face trying to hold back her tears. She turned once more torwards him, again to try and reason with him._

_"Darien please I love you so mu.."Again she was cut off by another slap._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY PLACE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I HATE YOU!" He yelled once more. _

_She held her red sore cheek finally letting all the pain out with sobs. Darien looked at her he just slapped her twice the girl, the loved. Finally he turned around once more to see her unlocking the bedroom door and rushing out. After she had left he shut his door and cried. He loved her so much but his dream was telling him not to be with her. So he broke up with her._

* * *

The scouts decided to take Serena shopping at the mall. They were all laughing and having fun. 

Serena looked at Amara as she secretly took ice out of her cup and down Amara's shirt. Everyone laughed except for Amara and Serena.

As Serena ran Amara close behind, she looked back at Amara to see her close, but she turned around a little to late when she ran in to someone.

"Hey watching where your going ok." The man said getting up.

"Hey you should talk you overside jerkbutt..."She said as she held her head. She glanced up to see him the one who broke her heart.

"SERENA!" the scouts yelled as they ran to her side. Amara looked at him, hatred in her dark green eyes.

"What are you doing here I told you to stay away from me!" He said cold and icy.

"Darien shut it you ran into her I should just beat you right now." Amara said standing up for her best friend.

"You beat me I'm so scared, but hey I would really like you to get out of me sight." Darien said pointing to Serena.

Serena's sky blue eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Serena shook her head," I can't take this." she cried and turned around and bolted. The scouts and Darien were shocked at how fast she could run.

* * *

She ran across the street to an ally. Slowly she leaned against the wall sliding down and sat on the ground, her head between her knees. 

She let the tears fall. Finally a bright yellow light appeared. Serena blocked her eyes from the light. After it had disappeareed all that stood there was a man with white-purplish hair, he was young, but what got Serena the most was on his forehead lied a black cresent moon.

"W-who are you?" She said trembling. He walked closer to her and layed a hand upon her check and smiled.

"Well Princess Serena I am Prince Diamond i have come for you." He said as he knelt down to her.

"How did you.."She was cut off by him shushing her.

"Come with me and I will explain." He said as a black hole opened up. He stood up and walked to it he outstretched his hand to her. Serena stood up, as she looked behind her she could see the scouts, Rini and Darien running after her yelling for to not go in. But she didn't listen, she took his hand and they walked threw. After it had disappeared Rini told them it was time she took them to the future.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Questions and answers

It was dark and cold everything was black.

She woke up not remembering what happened.

She looked around the room to see a door, a table and a bed that she laid on.

She held her head as the memories flooded back to her head.

She was crying and then all of a sudden a man appeared, he was cute, but not like Darien.

But he than told her this life that she leads is a lie and then he told her to come with him. She did. She leaned up from the bed she lied in.

She looked to see that her outfit was changed. She wore a white dress with a bow on the top with a cresent moon in the center.

It was like her mother's except on the back was a pair of wings the color black, and the cresent moon pointed downwards and as well was black.

"Well your awake my princess." She turned to the sound of the voice to see Prince Diamond.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked.

"You see I want nothing but you and your future." He said. Serena shook her head in disbelief..

"You see." he stopped before contuining as a purple crystal appeared.

"This is crystal tokyo the future of your present. You and me can rule it together. you see." He said as he pulled her towards him "all i have to is this." He than pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when SLAP!

Serena slapped him. "how dare you you..." She was cut off by him grabbing her chin.

"Don't ever slap me again." and with that he kissed her.

She tried to pull out of his grasp but he was so strong. Finally she gave up.

He than broke the kiss and watched as dark energy went into her body. Her hair turned black with red streaks, her eyes turned dark blue, and her cresent moon turned black and was up side down.

She wore a black dress (just like neo queen serenitys except black). She opened her eyes and smiled. Daimond grinned.

MeanWhile

The scouts and Tuxedo mask arrived in the future. When all of a sudden they were stopped by a figure.

"I am the Gaurdian of Time only those who are worthy have addmitance and you are not worthy in the name of Pluto I will not let you." And with that she attacked.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Mars yelled. With that the figure dodged it.

"Stop Pluto!" Rini yelled. The figure stopped and bowed.

"My apologys I thought you were the negaverse." She than stood up and walked forward to reveal

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini yelled as she jumped and hugged her.

"Hello Princess, I will take you to Crystal Toyko." Pluto then lead them to a door that showed a crystal kingdom.

Later

They had gotten to the palace.

"Hello again as you know I am King Darien." A man said.

"Daddy Daddy." Rini yelled as she jumped on him.

"We know you?" Venus replied. The King looked shocked.

"How do you not remember, you were here and saved crystal toyko." The scouts and Darien shook there head in disbelief

**Will they remember what will happen to serena you'll find out later after this TBC**

Neo-Queen Serenity


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Forgotten

"You do not remember anything?" King Darien asked.

The scouts and Darien shook there head no.

'They do not remember anything about Serenity and the Negamoon.' King Darien was broken out of his thoughts when his wife Neo-Queen Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the beautiful queen. "Mommy!" Rini yelled as she jumped into her mothers arms.

"Who are you?" Darien asked looking at Serenity.

Serenity blinked before replying." The Nega Moon has erased your memory of us. I am Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's future self and this is my husband King Darien who is your future self." Serenity said.

The scouts and Darien looked like they had seen a gost.

Serenity sighed as she made her cresent moon glow bright. It then made seven moon beams witch shot out to each of there foreheads. Closing their eyes memories of the future and negamoon rushed threw the minds.

"I remember we fought beside Sailor Moon." Mars said seeing the memories.

"No Neo Queen Serenity." Venus corrected.

"It was against that freak wiseman." Jupiter said seeing Wiseman.

"And that weirdo Prince Diamond trying to kidnap Princess Serena." Uranus spoke.

"And that laughing dog Emerald." Mercury spoke.

"And agaisnt Rubeus, Sapphire and the four sisters." Neptune and Pluto said at the same time.

* * *

MEANWHILE 

There stood Serena well not exactly Serena, she was well evil. Prince Diamond smiled at his prize finally Serena was his or should he say Neo-Queen Serenity.

His comrades ran in after they had heard a scream.

"Your majesty what is.." Rubeus paused as he saw the goddess in front of him.

" Nothing is wrong, this is..." He paused to let her introduce herself.

"I am Neo Queen Serenity, Ruler and Queen of the NegaMoon." She said.

Everyone except Emerald bowed down.

"Emerald bow down." Sapphire said in almost a wisper.

"NO!" She yelled.

Diamond turned to look at her.

"Emerald calm yourself." Diamond said.

"NO YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND THAT I WAS YOUR ONE AND ONLY ALL LIES AHHH!!!." And with that she shot black energy at Serena.

Serena jumped up and kicked her. Emerald fell with a big thud.

"Maybe that will teach you not to mess with your queen." Serena laughed as she walked into Diamond's arms.

"Come Serenity we must go see Wiseman." Diamond spoke leading the way.

'Wiseman that name' Serena thought.

They walked to a room that was dark and bleek.. When all of a sudden a guy in a dark cloak appeared infront of them withen his hands he carried a crystal ball.

"Diamond the time to attack Crystal Toyko is near. We have the scouts of the future asleep now we need to kill serenity and the child." He glanced over to Serena and saw the look on her face of her name being mentioned.

"I mean the Queen of Crystal Toyko." Serena sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now Diamond you and your comrades go and attack, and Serenity turn into Sailor Moon." Serena only nodded and yelled. "SILVER MOON DARK CRYSTAL POWER!" As she transformed into Sailor Moon they watched as her outfit turned black, her hair black and red. A staff appeared all black with red blood dripping. "GO ALL OF YOU AND DESTROY CRYSTAL TOYKO!" Wiseman yelled as they all disappeared.

* * *

The scout and the king and queen turned around as they heard a loud explosion.

Warriors came and fought with the Death Phantom's warriors.

The scouts and Tuxedo mask came running out to fight Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Rubeus, Amathest, Ruby (Rubeus sister), and Krystal.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!" Mars yelled as she fought Topaz.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" Mercury yelled as she fought Krystal.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON BLAST!" Jupiter yelled as she fought Emerald.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus yelled fighting Amathest. "

NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMURGE!" Neptune said attacking Sapphire.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto said blowing an attack at Ruby.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus said causing the ground to attack Rubeus.

Darien was charging at one of the warriors of the dark moon. When all of a sudden a black and red light shown around witch made Sailor Moon apperear on the ground.

"Go my warriors destroy this place! DESTROY THEM!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The scouts and Darien turned to look at who yelled. There she stood Serena, Darien's Serena. He came running as the scouts did the same to their Queen. As Darien and the scouts approuched Serena... TO BE... YOU KNOW!(CONTINUED if you don't know lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Shadows of the Past

"Serena!" The scouts yelled at the same time.

They were running torwards her. She smirked as they approached, she out stretched her arm that held her staff.

"DARK COSMIC MOON POWER!" Sailor moon yelled and dark energy attacked.

"AHHHHHHH" They all yelled including tuxedo mask as the blow hit them.

Sailor Moon stood there laughing when Diamond appeared.

"You have done well my queen." Diamond said and with that he kissed her.

"She's not the same sailor moon we know we have to fight her." Michelle said.

Amara shook her head she couldnt believe this, Serena was her best friend.

The other scouts only nodded.

"We have to do this we can bring her back ready." Venus said. They nodded.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"

"MARS FIREBIRD STRICK!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON BLAST!"

"VENUS METEOR SMASH!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMURGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!".

.."SAILOR PLANET BLAST!" They yelled in unsion (hope i spelled it).

The blast came fast, Sailor Moon turned to look but was blasted into a wall.

The scouts stood their ground waiting for the smoke the clear.

As it cleared Sailor Moon slowly stood up holding her left shoulder stood up.

The scouts gasped, as she lifted her head up, her eyes were blood red, her smirk showed her teeth that were white fangs.

"You think you could destroy me that fast ha-ha you are pathetic." Sailor Moon said.

"AHHHH" Immediately she fell onto her knees when Diamond appeared.

"I'm sorry my love but the first time i kissed you i placed something in your body that will be with you forever. If they defeat me witch they won't your future will be changed forever. See this part was never in the timeline of Neo-Queen Serenity." Diamond laughed.

Sailor moon growled and replied with a mere word," Tratior!"

With that she cried in agony her hands on her head. she was moaning in agony.

Then big wings came from her back, her tail was long and slinder like a snakes.

Her hands turned into claws, her meatballs fell out of its usual style except her hair again was black and red.

She had long fangs, her eyes turned blood red as this was happening as well she had a peircing howl.(A/N she looks like Demona in Gargoyles.) She rose up from the ground.

"What happened to me AHHHH." She cried out in agony as if something was taking control, to her suprise it was Diamond. "No longer are you Serenity you are Demona now get me this kingdom and get rid of them they cause me enough annoyance." Diamond said Demona nodded.(A/n Serena.)

The scouts gasped she was the legendary gargoyle warrior they had heared about in the past.

Queen Serenity had said that Demona was the warrior of the red moon. Serenity had said that one day she would come and take a person over with great value all she just wanted was to be normal. It happened long ago when the scouts, tuxcedo mask, and the moon princess were just mere children. Demona was the princess of the red moon. She was a normal princess with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. but then a wicked Queen placed a spell on her that she would be princess by day gargoyle by night. Her human name was Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom.

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but keep the reviews coming

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (A/n this is going to be long sorry about the short chap got a writers block thats a first)**

**There she stood the gargoyle demona, who was actually Serena. Their poor princess was suffering because Diamond had reactivated the demon withen her. Poor Serena had never asked for this, this part of her. Serena was brainwashed to the point the one person she loved betrayed her. First she was Queen of the Negamoon lucky enough to be Diamonds Queen, Now one of Diamonds powns. What was happing, what was wrong with her? All of these questions filling up there minds.**

**"Diamond you traitor how could you do this to me? Look at me I'm a gargoyle." Serena yelled anger in her voice rising.**

**Diamond smirked and looked were green light shown and disappeared only to reveal Emerald. **

**Diamond slowly wrapped his arms around her and replied," because I actually got what i want, now i have no need for you, but i need Emerald! now WAKE UP DEMONA I ORDER YOU AS QUEEN BERLLY'S SON WAKE UP. (didn't see this coming did you) **

**Again Demona screamed her eyes blood red, hand on her head. Her fangs grew bigger her eyes dark blood red. She spread her wings and went to attack the scouts. **

**Neo Queen Serenity and her husband could not stand to see this. They went outside to see Demona charging. King darien and Neo Queen Serenity exchanged glances and shouted to the scouts, "USE THE CRYSTAL'S WITHEN YOU!" The scouts and Darien looked at the king and queen and nodded. But before they could turn around Demona attacked. They fell to the ground with a big thud, all they could see was black but then they all of them heard her, a piercing scream only coming from Demona. They all stood up grabing each others hands all in a circle. Mercury held Mars's hand, Mars held Jupiter's hand, Jupiter held Venus's hand, Venus held Uranus's hand, Uranus held Neptune's hand, Neptune held Pluto's hand, and Pluto held Dariens hand. All in a circle, then Sailor Uranus spoke," Lets do this to save our princess and are future." **

**Demona was charging again. **

**"Alright MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Mercury yelled. **

**Demona was getting a little closer. **

**"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mars yelled **

**"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Jupiter yelled, **

**Demona was getting closer**

**"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"Venus yelled **

**Demona was getting closer. **

**"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"Uranus yelled**

**Demona was getting closer. **

**"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" Neptune yelled **

**Demona was getting closer. **

**"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"**

**Demona was getting closer. **

**"EARTH GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!"Darien yelled **

**Demona was about to attack when a blinding white light shown. **

**The light was warped around her, memories flashing through her mind of her and the scouts, her and rini and Darien. She looked up to see Darien. **

**"Why do I feel so warm?" She asked. **

**"Because Serena you feel everyones love for you." Darien said smiling. **

**"But I was told you and everyone else didn't love me." Serena said (Still as a gargoyle.) **

**Darien smiled and replied, "Oh Serena I will always love you and you only." **

**Serena smiled and rested her head on his chest, her hands upon on his chest. **

**Even though she was a gargoyle he embraced her. **

**A silver light went around her body and turned her into her regular self but in her Neo-Queen Serenity dress and her hair golden blonde and silky, in its usual buns. **

**The white disappeared to reveal Darien holding Serena. His arms were wrapped around her as her head and hands still upon his chest her eyes closed.**

**"Well you have turned her back but she will perish in the name of the Doom Phantom!" Wise Man said. **

**Serena and Darien looked at him and gasped. **

**"You have made me hurt my friends and my love now i will banish you on behalf of the moon and my kingdom. Serena said leaving Dariens arms. **

**She called upon her crystal holding her arms out she yelled, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!." **

**A silver beam came out of the crystal and attacked wise man only to be blocked by his crystal beams dark energy. She turned to her friends and then looked at her crystal,**

**" Help me save them they are like family to me on behalf of the moon i will destroy you." **

**The crystal shown brighter than ever.**

**"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She yelled it than destroyed Wise Man. **

**But little did she know that a power of him went into Diamond. **

**Diamond was outraged they had killed Rubeus, Ruby, Krystal, Amathest, Topaz, and his brother Sapphire. **

**It was only him and Emerald. **

**He and Emerald attacked the poor princess. **

**She fell down helpless. **

**The power of the crystal had taken a lot of her energy and then she had been attacked. She was about to heal Emerald when it happened**

**But Diamond did not like this, what she was going to do, heal Emerald. So he than used all of his energy and attacked Serena. **

**She had been hit by an everlasting Sleep Spell. Diamond had left to plot his return knowing he would finish this one ay once and for all. **

**Darien held the sleeping princess in his arms. She lied in his arms her body limb. He held her telling her to wake up but sadly it did not work. Tears streamed down each of the scouts cheeks. But Darien bowed his head next to Serena's and cried and prayed to God that she would wake up. **

**"Prince Darien." He looked up to hear the voice. His surroundings were diffrent the scouts were gone it was just him and Serena's limp body. A yellow light shown and revealed Queen Serenity. **

**"Queen Serenity?" Darien said. **

**She smiled and replied," Prince Darien you must protect my darling daughter she is, was, and always my pride and joy..." She paused her body disappearing. **

**"Wait she will not wake up what am I supposed to do?" He asked. **

**"You must find away fast or she will be in an everlasting state of sleep forever." And with that she disappeared.**

* * *

Return to Top 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**(A/N this is gonna be a new chappy all redone**

**The scouts were on their knees sobing about what happened their princess she would never wake up. **

They were all worrried, was she to never wake.

Neo-Queen Serenity was still there.

Rini by her side.

The scouts all on the knees, Uranus praying to God she would awaken.

"Serena wake up please!" Darien said, tears falling like rain.

Still her face was white as snow, her crystal blue eyes shut.

Her once joy plastered face was gone but covered in sleep, and death.

Uranus got up after hours past.

"I can not stand this, what if she is not to awaken." Uranus said, her back to the group.

Darien looked at her, Serena still in his arms.

His midnight blue eys covered in anger.

"How can you say that, she is your best friend!" Darien said through gritted teeth.

She looked at him her dark green eyes softened.

"Darien I-I just can't stop thinking she won't wake up. Oh princess I am so sorry." Uranus said kneeling down.

She looked down into the closed eyes of her princess, her best friend.

She closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks.

Darien looked at her.

His once midnight blue eyes full of hatred, were replaced with love and concern.

He took Uranus' gloved hand in his.

She looked at him.

"Amara we have to keep our faith, she will wake up." Darien said placing a warm smile on his face.

She smiled and nodded.

Then out of no where a golden light shown.

As it disappeared Queen Serenity stood.

"You have finally understood one another. I am very proud of the two of you." Queen Serenity said smiling.

Darien looked at her and replied," please Serenity please tell us how to wake her up."

She looked at him her gaze softened.

She closed her silvery-blue eyes

"Prince you and the scouts must wake her with the power of love and friendship. Only you and the scouts can wake her."

Darien looked at her.

"But all of the scouts are friends, we all love one another and Serena. We all are here to protect, love, and cherish her. But most of all be friends to her and each other." Darien said, the scouts all looked at him.

Then Serenity smiled.

Mercury glowed sky blue.

Mars glowed red.

Jupiter glowed green.

Venus glowed orange.

Neptune glowed ocean blue.

Pluto glowed purple.

Uranus glowed yellow.

Darien glowed golden.

"With this you have shone you love and friendship now all Darien has to do is.." Serenity stoped as she saw Darien do what he needed.

He bent down and kissed Serena.

Her eyes slowly opened only to meet two midnight blue eyes.

"Darien?!" She asked her voice weak.

"Yeah I'm here." Darien said holding her tight.

"SERENA!" She heard eight girls yell.

Everyone hugged her.

Serena looked up to the Moon.

"Thank you God for bringing me back." was all Serena said.

The End now check out the sequel

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
